Patent document 1 discloses a stand type lighting apparatus having a function as a speaker. The lighting apparatus has a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) elements disposed on a lateral side of a cylinder. By a vibration of a vibrator coupled to a magnetostrictive actuator provided in the cylinder, a shade connected via an electric wire to this vibrator can vibrate to generate a sound (see, for example, paragraph 0020 in the specification and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1).
A lighting apparatus described in Patent document 2 has a speaker. The speaker is disposed in the center of a case-type heat radiation element. In the heat radiation element, a light emitting diode module provided with a plurality of light emitting diode chips is disposed around the speaker (see, for example, paragraphs 0015 and 0017 in the specification and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-141924
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77015